Sunset Skyscraper
by Claws Prower
Summary: Shadow is overworked by GUN and gets a visit from Rouge. Sorry, I'm bad at these summery things.


Knock knock! That was the sound that came from the other side of Shadows' office door.

"Come in." said Shadow without looking up from computer. The door opened wide and Rouge the Bat came walking in.

"Hey, Shadow. Wanna clock out early?" she sat on his desk and looked at him over her shoulder.

"I can't do that, Rouge" He kept his focus on his computer "I still have a lot of paperwork to do on our last mission. Besides, there are security cameras everywhere and GUN can detect when I use chaos control."

Rouge moved Shadows' computer to the side and laid down so her head back to where his computer was a moment ago. "What if I told you I've already dealt with it?"

"What do you mean?" he looked at her suspiciously.

"It was no big deal really." she spun around and sat up so her legs dangled on the outside of Shadows' "All I did was hook up a couple video loops to the cameras and hack your files to help you finish your paperwork."

"You hacked my files?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It's not like it was hard." she said matter-of-factly "Your password's 'Ultimate', big surprise."

Shadow glared at her for a moment, surprised she knew him so well.. He sighed and said "Fine, let's go."

"I knew you'd see it my way."

Once outside, Shadow had to ask" So, what are we doing now?"

"Good question." Rouge grabbed his hand and flew into the air. She landed on the tallest skyscraper in the city just in time to watch the sunset. She let go of Shadows' hand, walked over to the edge and sat down. "Beautiful, isn't it?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder at Shadow "Come watch it with me."

At that moment Shadow couldn't help noticing how incredibly beautiful she was as the golden setting sun shone on her face. He approached her nervously with butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't explain it, the most he ever felt towards her was an odd kind of friendship, but now he had all these strange emotions floating around within him. It was so intoxicating.

He sat down near her. They sat together in silence with the only sounds of the wind and the city below to break it. Every now and then he would scoot a little closer to her when she wasn't looking. Eventually, he was only about a foot away from her and he allowed his eyes to wander. His eyes found hers, he never noticed what a dazzling shade of emerald green they were. His eyes drifted down to her lips, they looked so temping. He thought about stealing a kiss but decided against it. His eye continued wandering and came to rest on her breasts. He blushed at the sight.

"Do you like them?" asked Rouge.

Shadow was startled. "Eh, what?!"

"Sunsets, do you like them?"

"Y-yeah, sure."

"Me too. They're so romantic." Rouge turned her flirty charm back on and leaned her head on Shadows' shoulder. He blushed on contact.

"Rouge, how do you feel about me?"

Rouge pinched his cheek "I think you're the sweetest and cutest guy I ever met." she teased.

"I'm serious." he brushed her hand away.

"When aren't you? What's this about, Shadow?"

Shadow gathered his courage "I think, I might, maybe…like you." Shadow blushed deeper and rubbed his nose while looking away in a brooding way.

"I like you too. Isn't that why we're partners? I'm one of the only people you even like, right?"

Shadow took a deep breath "Yeah, but it's more than that. I think I've begun to _like like you."_

_It was Rouges' turn to blush. "Really?"_

_Shadow rubbed his arm nervously "Yeah"_

_Rouge smiled at him "I'm glad. 'Cause I wasn't flirting with you just for the fun of it like I do with everyone else." She started twirling his chest hairs with her finger " I really do like you, Shadow. I've liked you for a while now" Shadow smiled back and Rouge stared blankly at him._

"_What?" he asked._

"_Your smiling…and it's not even an evil smile."_

_Her frowned at her while she just stared "…Quit it."_

"_Oh, your no fun."_

"_Oh, no?" Shadow pulled her into a passionate kiss. Rouge was shocked but quickly melted in his kiss. Shadow pulled away and Rouge looked dazed._

"_Now that was fun." said Rouge dreamily._

_Shadow smirked "Told ya."_


End file.
